goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Revisiting Akademi High School
Created By Igor the Mii and Pingy Animatronic Plot 1 Month after the events of GoGang: Yandere on the Loose, The GoGang revist Akademi High School, However, Igor and Pingy turned pouplar among the female students just like Senpai, Can they find a way to pair the Female Students with the Male ones? The rest of GoGang end up meeting Hatsune Miku, who decides to help Igor and Pingy into pairing the students. Cast Paul as Igor and Haruto Yuto Eric as John, Carkle and Sora (Yandere Simulator) Kayla as Sophie and Kokona Haruka Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Pippi Osu and Yandere-Chan Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya, Saki Miyu and Hatsune Miku Simon as Oliverwestern Young Guy as Pingy Brian as Mordecai Transcript to Akademi High School GoGang arrives Pingy: "Good Ol' Akademi High School!" Igor: "Yeah..." Osu walks towards the Gang, she is intrested on Igor. Igor: "Pippi Osu? You seem intrested on me." Mordecai: What the about it? Pingy: "Hehehehehehehehehe!" Steals Senpai's Clothes Igor: "What the heck, Pingy?" is Wearing Nothing but Underwear Walks in front of Pingy Pingy: "Hello! Im Senpai! Do You Wanna Come to My House and Play Video Games?" Shows Yandere-Chan his Mario Party 10 Game Pippi Osu: "Excuse me, i'm more intrested on Igor..." Igor: "Uh, How?" Pingy: "Hey Babe! Wanna Kiss Senpai?" Talks to Pippi Osu Pippi Osu: "Pingy, Stay away, I'm more intrested on Igor." Igor: "Again, Why?" Pippi Osu: "You're a gamer, like me...." blushes Sophie: "How many girls like Igor?" Igor: "I don't even know, Sophie!" Pippi Osu: "Hey Igor..." Igor: "What?" Losts Sanity Pingy: "I AM HERE TO KILL PIPPI OSU!!!!" Tries to kill Pippi Osu, But He gets Slapped by Igor, snapping him out. Igor: "CONTROL YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT A YANDERE!" Drags Pingy to the Backroom puts a Mind control Helmet on Pingy Controls Pingy Pingy: "I am Here to Kill Everybody!" is Shooting Lasers from his eyes to Everybody at School Reflects all the lasers towards the Mind Control Helmet Mind Control Helmet is Undestroyable and it Bounces the Laser into Pippi Osu, but it bounces off to something else, the helmet wears off by itself Walks towards the backroom Igor: "Yandere-Chan, how you got out of jail?!" has Growing Potion Drinks it Bursts Out of The Rooftop Students are Throwing Garbage Bags at Yandere-Chan Pingy: "What Should We Do Now?!" Pippi Osu: "This isn't working!" Igor: "I Know a Way!" Igor Shoots a Bazooka at Yandere-Chan, killing her. returns to normal size fixes the Akademi high school Igor: "Jesus!" Osu walks towards Him Igor: "What now, Pippi Osu?" to Pingy Miyu walks towards Pingy Saki Miyu: "Hey!" Pingy: "Hey!" Blushes John: "It is me, or every girl on THIS School likes Pingy and Igor?" Carkle: "You're right, John. We need to do something!" John: "Like what, Carkle?" Carkle: "We must get the male students to date the female students!" John: "But Pippi Osu dosen't have a male counterpart!" Carkle: "She could have either Senpai or Igor!" John: "I get it, Carkle." Pingy: "Let's Celebrate!" Party at the Gymnasium Ending really. hour later Igor: "Well, Pippi Osu, i have to see my Gang berfore they wander off somewhere." Pingy: "Is the Party Over?" Igor: "I don't know." Pippi Osu: "I wish you could spend more time with me." Igor: "...Okay?" walks away Carkle: "Igor cannot date you." Pippi: "What's wrong?" John: "He already has a girlfriend, It's Sanae Kochiya." Sanae Kochiya: "Yeah..." Pippi Osu: "Sanae Kochiya, Break up with Igor." Sanae Kochiya: "Why?" Pippi Osu: "Cause I'm in Love!" Pingy: "A Battle Royale for Igor!" starts the Battle Royale watches as Sanae Kochiya and Pippi Osu fight John: "OH MY GOD!" Kochiya Eats Pippi Osu Kochiya is Full John: "STORY WRITER! IGOR DOES NOT LIKE VORE!" Osu spawns next to John John: "What the?!" Story Writer: "Well, i respawned her!" returns Igor: "Stupid me, The Gang was here!" Carkle: "Well, Sanae Kochiya ate Pippi Osu, but she respawned." Igor: "WHAT?! VORE?! ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!" John: "Chill down!" Igor: "Oh, sorry!" Gang goes outside the Gym. Igor: "Something wrong here." John: "Uh?" Igor: "I realize everybody here loves me, trough i have a girlfriend already." John: "What we can do about it?" Igor: "You know the male students here? We have to get the female students to date them. exculding Pippi Osu, who is my new girlfriend." Gasps Igor: "Yes, i said it, Pippi Osu is my new girlfriend." John: "YOU'RE OUTRAGING A WHOLE FANDOM, IDIOT!" Igor: "Chill down, John!" Mordecai: "Yeah, chill out John." John: "Sorry." Igor: "So, Excuse me, I'll-" the door, only to be surroranded by the Female Students "OH MY GOD!" the Door "We need to pair the female Students-" Sophie: "Igor, you're repeating what you said berfore!" Igor: "Woops!" Yuto enters the Gym trough the back door Haruto Yuto: "I'd like Saki Miyu as my girlfriend." Igor: "Okay?" Carkle: "You stole my catchphrase!" Mordecai: Why? (Everytime when I was okay to going on, Carkle kept using and stole his idea over and over again). Igor: "OK, it's not like-" Pippi: "Hehe, i love you." Igor: "I Know..." Sophie: "GamerShipping. Get it? no? Igor and Pippi are gamers!" W.I.P *This is the First time Pingy Loses Sanity. Category:GoGang Series